User blog:Crazy teitoku/Partnerships - an out-of-the-box approach to strategically playing the game
Admittedly everyone of us wants to play the game by ourselves, everyone wants to finish the game by ourselves. We are all enthusiastic about our own game progress thus far. Though in reality that is a goal that isn't necessarily easy to achieve and sometimes alone. It is natural to dream big but at the same time not all of us may have time or may share the same set of enthusiasm as others. When the idea of "sharing" one's account over, there are several preconceptions that usually prevents one's willingness to entrust another to take over. This is hardly any different to giving rights to someone else the keys to your house metaphorically speaking because such cases as these usually depends on trust. More often than not the one main preconception which usually foreshadows over others is the fear of obliteration of your game progress by means of depriving the person's resources in-game and then scrapping all but one ship which happens to be a common ship of the lot. Granted that whilst it is often joked about, it is still not a laughing matter when there are times of despair that you could just hope that an idea may just aid you in the very end. In this particular blog entry I want to focus on an out-of-the-box approach to strategically playing the game. Just as this is awkward for me to try and blog about, I hope you can also learn to understand that such method does exist even though it may seem out of this world sort of idea. From time to time I intend to offer real examples of how my actual partnership came to be with Tassana. In case if you were ever wondering, yes I have basically took on this uncanny approach at the time of need and so I am writing this from personal experience. At the beginning, I was essentially the "sole owner" of my own account like the rest of you who are probably reading this. I was proud of my own achievements even though there were some setbacks here and there. I have long heard of similar stories that most likely many of you have also either heard, witnessed or even worse potentially experienced of where accounts that were shared indirectly by means of leaving API keys visible to the entire world and therefore the joke with the threat of having your account obliterated by some unknown person is also potentially very real. For starters, let us first set aside all the prejudice that leads to the unwillingness to call for help when one so desperately need the most. Instead, take a bit of a time to reflect on your goals and desires. Understandably we may all want to boast about how we got so far in the game with getting rare drops/equips, etc on our own and that the idea of handing our accounts over to someone else is probably something that is largely frowned upon because of the potential NTR case, etc. What we may also fail to see is the other side to this story, and that is the case of still getting what you want at the end of the day even though you have to gamble on a risky strategy that ultimately decides the outcome of your progress. The effect on boasting may be is similar even though it was achieved through other means and this "other means" is what counts the most. Reflecting on my past experiences at the start, my partnership was formed in Summer 2015 Event whereby I had more than one role to attend to but ultimately it turned out more of a case with having more than what I already have on my plate. At first, I never contemplated on the idea of partnerships because such idea never dawned on me. I figured personally that I could do it all single-handed because like most of you the last thing that I want is to really have my account be obliterated by someone else who I gambled my chances away with happens to be a real rotten egg so to speak. Naturally, other than the issue with prejudice on handing over one's account to another for however long the agreed time between both parties may be. Another set of confronting issue is a matter of trust. Unless you happen to know of someone you can physically depend on in reality to give you a helping hand with your gaming process you are pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place when it comes to trusting someone whom may happen to live on the other side of the planet. Trust is something that I personally do not intend to focus this blog entry on, you are to pretty much gauge another person's trust yourself and to really reflect on how desperate you are with achieving your goals. My trust with Tassana was somewhat minimal at the start. Both of us met each other in the . Both Tassana and myself exchanged a few private messages and it appeared that both of us shared similar interests here and there. Usually the case may not be so severe outside KanColle events so the idea of account sharing seems illogical at first. However to also start sharing your account during events when there's usually a limit on the amount of time the event is going to last plus any other ongoing real life commitments that seems to clash in - it may be hard to find a suitable candidate for when you really need one and that you have pretty much admitted wanting to fulfil your desires through an uncanny approach. In my case, I had a real life wedding to physically attend to. In case if you were ever wondering, no I am not getting married, I am only physically attending one of my family member's wedding but at the beginning the set time and date for the wedding was unlikely to clash with my Summer 2015 Event and so it was a non-issue in my case. At the same time on the internet front I was already contributing in some way or another to this wikia and obviously making a mark. With that in mind I figured I should take on a bigger role rather than doing simple stuff - and so come at a time when this wikia was recruiting users as "event moderators" but sort of as a closed invitation I was one of the few that was offered this rare chance. Even more so is that I even got recommendation from one of this wikia's staffers for my contributions which probably gave me the more preference of being a chosen candidate. What happens after this turned out to be a huge mess because of not only what happened with the game but also with all the various stuff around it. So I am omitting much of this story for brevity sake as well as its somewhat irrelevance. What I will disclose however is due to the huge mess it was then I reflected on what I wanted to achieve in the event and all it was only then that with my extremely low sanity levels the probably most insane idea of sharing my account became viable simply because I "ran out of cards" so speak. Needless to say this basically marks the turning point in various and starts a new chapter for me as well as my newly formed partnership. What you do need once you form a partnership with another person is to really ratify some sort of system between you and your partner. The obvious rule of thumb are: * No two people can be on both accounts at the same time. Therefore one must be logged off before the other logs on if both are to play with both accounts. * Communication is key here. I will discuss on what are the things that needs to be agreed on by both parties. * "What you do not want to happen to you, do not do it yourself either. " Key elements that you should ratify with your partner are: * The agreed time(s) of when either you hop on to both accounts or your partner hops on. First make sure that both of you are using the same agreed timezone especially if your partner happens to live in a different timezone compared to you. * At least one or two other forms of backup communication for in-case you cannot reach your partner through the usual means. * The things that you usually do on your account when you play, this generally includes stuff like what you do with your modernisation fodders for instance. :* Try not to agree on too many things that both you and your partner will need to do such as doing all the usual dailies, weeklies and what not on top of what is that you want to really achieve ultimately. :* Remember, just as you may not want to do too many things that may take up your time in doing for both accounts you obviously should not ask more than you bargained for. If you're on the receiving end of things try to be more humble rather than making your partner do everything for you or otherwise you may face a certain same scenario down the track where you'll be forced to do lots more work. * Any tools/viewers that you are using on top of your gaming session when you normally play the game. Again keep it light and simple, not everyone can afford the luxury to have an extravagant set up as you may have. * An email and password you are using on your DMM account presently that should either be changed and/or be informed that the information is to obviously be kept as confidential. * The duration of the partnership between you and your partner, it may be either for one event or it may span over two events at any one time for instance. * Any other conditions in which you may want to impose, again keep it light and simple because the same may be done as a requirement to you if you were to take over both accounts when it is your turn. Once it has been settled, it is basically time to embark on this method and to stick to the words that you and your partner agreed upon. Remember: * Communication is always the key here. * The first few steps of doing partnerships is obviously daunting for both you and your partner if neither of you have done this before. Once you have attempted such a feat with your partner you may have not only gained trust but as well indirectly make yourself trustworthy to others whom may have to go through that initially daunting task in which you had to embrace. * Provided that the terms you and your partner have agreed on are simple and relatively easy, try to enjoy much of it because experiences like these may not come by so easily! Category:Blog posts Category:Guide Category:Blog posts Category:Guide